Shugo Tenshi
by Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi
Summary: Attraction? Lust? Love? Struggles to find out what you feel and denial. Games that you play that actually mean a more lot to you. Which will win fake justices to prove the truths wrong or real emotion that has no lies. Lemon in later chapers.
1. The Meeting Part 1

**AN: This is my first story on the Durarara couple Shizaya, I'm so excited and happy Birthday Himekoi!**

Izaya POV

My name Izaya Orihara and I'm 15. What makes me happy is my lovely humans. Yes, life is very exciting being surrounded by all my precious humans. My favorite are the ones who follow along in my game not even aware of it. My pet peeve is people who can't be swayed by reason AKA monsters. My religion is Atheist or humanist either one. It simply means I don't believe in God. One thing I truly know is that I am a God. My underlings are all the humans. When I was young I could never stop watching people. I was awed by the emotions and actions of humans. Of course after a while I started to want to be more than that so I became their god. It's a full time job being the God to all my humans.

Just recently I got a scholarship to a very interesting school called Raiken Academy in Ikebukuro. It is a school fool of rich who probably get everything they want. I want to stir up their little human lives. I am sad having to leave my previous school but I'm excited to meet new and more interesting humans. Since I love having all the information. I know pretty much all the school's information. I hacked into the schools student information and know pretty much everyone. I already know which humans I want to play with. So, back to the important things about this school. Well since it is full of rich kids. You know how they tend to be relying on there parents money being rebellious. So that's why the school has a system for the non high standard people. Meaning the poor and the middle class. They can come in if they are chosen or if they are selected because of there ingenious (me). They have people like that come and be used as a Shugo Tenshi(Guardian Angel). This means that they look after one of the rich kids who choose them and they accept. So they guide them through their high school life. It also is a benefit to them because they are paid and have future connections to high paying jobs in the future. Do you see how this have piqued my attention. Although there's some very naughty things happening in this system. Since the Shugo Tenshi have to try there best to get there charge through school that means you have to do everything they say if it gets them do better. If you fail in doing this you will be expelled from the school. So even if the Shugo Tenshi ask you to do outrageous things the system don't care. I'm prepared for this though because I know a way to not be accepted as a Shugo Tenshi. Also I know not all the students need a Shugo Tenshi and some choose not to have so I don't have worry to much. So I have already packed everything.

Right now I playing on my chest board already advising my pawns in there directions. Right now I'm the only king on the board. It better stay that way. I remember the way it's set up but I know it might have surprising when I get there not that I mind so I remove all the pieces and pack it up so I can really play the game when I get to the school. With that I'm ready to get out of Shinjuku and get to Ikebukuro. This will be really be fun.

...

I wake up the next morning and say my goodbyes to my family and my father drives me to the my new school. They were all encouraging me to go because of the benefit. I can hardly sit still I'm so excited. When we get there my dad tells me he'll see me for Christmas. Which is one the vacations where I can go see my family. Without further ado I literately skip with my luggage into the school gates after I give my information to the gatekeeper. I don't start class until a week because apparently we have to get settled in the dorms of the school. I will have to go to the office to sign in to school and get my dorm room number and my class schedule. So I walk straight there because truth be told I know where everything's at and don't need help. When I get there I can here voices in the office.

" Heiwajima-san you need to be on your best behavior I have already discussed with your father we can't have such a bad reputation at our school, you are in high school now so that means more discipline" The lady said

" I know but that stuff pisses me off" This Heiwajima san said or growled more like.

" Well you have to get control of your anger."

"Ok" He sighed

" Oh, but of course if you can get a Shugo Tenshi it could help you immensely as a matter of fact I would overlook all that's happened" The lady said

"Yeah I'll think about it" he said

Without any further patience I knocked on the door to announce my presence. I was also kind of curious about what they were talking about. This Heiwajima must the son of Kichiro Heiwajima the owner of Shido Corps and the Shido Corps pretty much own everything. His sons should be Shizuo Heiwajima and Kasuka Heiwajima although Kasuka lived with the mother after thier divorce. I'm guessing since the younger Heiwajima is still in middle school and probably would not get into this school unless he is smart enough. So that has to be the one and only infamous Shizuo Heiwajima.

" Come in" The lady says to me politely. I walk into the room and stand in front the door.

" Ah, you must be the new scholarship student here Izaya Orhara my name is Saka Seishirou the principle of Raiken Academy I've been expecting you today"

" Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you to" I reply back to the lady.

" Yes, we are very happy to have students like you to come here" She saids smiling. _'Doesn't she sound Pejudice_.'

"Thank you Seishirou-san"

" Heres your schedule,dorm number, and handbook. Since you haven't been to this school before and didn't get here for the tour I will have Heiwajima-san to show you around." She says while handing me the things I need.

That's when I finally gave Shizuo my attention. He was so beautiful with dyed blonde hair and lovely golden eyes. I knew that we were gonna have some real fun together. I smiled cockily at him and introduced myself.

" My names Izaya Orihara, nice to meet you" Holding out my hand wanting to feel this beautiful creature.

"Shizuo" he growls and does not even shake my. Fiesty, well it just makes it more enjoyable.

" Well I guess we should get going" I said sneering.

" Huh" he grunts be before walking off. I guess he's not happy with me. I follow closely behind convincing myself not to do much.

* * *

**Shizuo POV**

This little flea I can tell just by his expression I will not like him. That annoying smile on his face. Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! I have to calm down I do not need trouble on the first week of school. Let me just get this over with. So I start off with the classes.

" Hand me your schedule" I looked at the paper and showed him his classes. He had Math, physical science, English, Athletic class, History, Business class, and Theater. **'Of course he has 3 fucking classes with me the annoying flea'** I think as I show him around.

" The Math is class 1-B that's the room at the end of the hall. Physical science down the stairs and to the right, English back up the stairs one after Math. History is two flights down the stairs. Got that? I guestioned. He smirked and said.

"Of course" Annoyed I just decided to finish tour and get this over with. So the rest of the tour I did my martial arts breathing exersise it always calmed me down a little made me feel the slightest sane. The Louse must have thought it was funny cause he kept on snickering.

" I will show you your dorm and from there you have to meet the dorm leader and find out your room" At least I was about be finished with showing this flea around. I can not help but have this feeling that he was bad news and I should stay away him plus I was really pissed off and it was taking me all my strength not turn around take and punch the lights out of him.

" Ahhhh! we have to depart so soon" He says pouting it also annoys me how cute and innocent he can look. I just know I'm blushing so I don't say anything to embarrass myself. I don't need to look on the paper to to know which dorm he is in because he will most definitely be in the dorm all the other non rich boys be in.

"Here we are" I say as I point to big white building. " So I will leave the rest to you" I said turning to leave.

" Wait so you are not even going to take me to see the dorm leader" he said sounding upset.

" Exactly" Just like he put on that same face he had on when he introduced himself. Which put me on edge.

" You are gonna be that rude, I see why your daddy hates you are monster isn't t that right Shizu-chan" I felt my insides explode.

" You FUCKING FLEA" I scream as I try to punch him and try is the right word because right when my fist was about to connect he stepped back and threw his switch blade. In my shock I just stood there stupidly. I looked at him his red twinkling sadisticly I knew I hated him but would also be brawn to him. From this moment I would remember the scent, those loathesome but beautiful eyes, and I would remember Izaya Orihara.

**AN: Thank you for reading and please give me any criticism. I am not educated in Japanese High Schools. I used a more American setting for it. So please tell me any complaints because it really helps.**


	2. The Meeting Part 2

**AN: I just finished going over the chapter so I approved and posted it. Dedicated to Birthday girl.**

Shizuo POV First Hour

"Shizuo! I heard you had a fight with a new student and on top of that he is a sholarship student" Celty said excitely. She has been my friend for three years and one of best things in my life so far, I was kinda annoyed by her boyfriend though. She just revealed to me her secret she never told anyone. She found by her boyfriends father. She also told me that she was a dullahan and even took off her head to clarify. I just grunted and hugged her, said I guess we are a pair even if it was corny and I saw it on one of those sappy dramas. We have gotten even closer after that. So when she came to and said that louse's name I did not throw the desk at her. " He is gonna have a rough time if he wants to be a Shugo Tenshi if he had a fight on the first day well, that is if he doesn't suck up to the teachers and convince them it is your fault. Knowing the way things have happened before the odds are not exactly in your favor. What happened anyway."

" He menstioned my father" Shizuo exclaimed knowing she would get it instantly. She was the one person who he did not mind sharing this with. He tells all his business to her anyway.

" Well he might have it out for you if he just suddenly mention your father what exactly did he say"

"He said something about my father and how he hates me because I was a monster. He even gave me a supid nickname" I revised

"Well I would imagine that left an impression on you."

"Yeah" I thought about how he was mad at one moment but a sadistic smile the next. Was he bipolar or just hiding something. I could care less really but no matter what I thought or said I just could not get those eyes out of my head. I was aggravated but awed at the same time. I also could not forget how he evaded my attack so naturally.

"Yeah, he definitly did" I said in a low voice. I looked up and saw Celty looking at me weird. Before I could ask why the teacher walked in and guieted the class

Izaya POV First Hour

"Izaya! you fought with Shizuo right? his strength is amazing don't you think Izaya?"

"Yeah he's a monster" I said dazely thinking about him. I was so mad yesturday how he pretty much ignored me and my interest in him. So I had to get his attention some way. I am wondering what he is thinking about right now. I still could not get those golden irises out my mind. I was also upset because he is a monster that did not listen to reason so I can not persuade him. So this was the first time I did not how I was gonna handle someone.

"Earth to Izaya" Shinra says waving his hand in my face. Shinra was the only person who I admire and also was the only one good enough to be my friend. I regard him in a high level. " Does yesterday have you that wiped out"

"Not really" I smile cockily

" I know you don't need much to persuade Shizuo's anger but what did you say" He says concerned

" Nothing really just something about his fathers feelings." I say lazely

"Well that makes since then" He says knowingly.

"You know you seem to know Shizuo on a personnel level do you?"

"No, no not really he is my beautiful most wonderful girlfriend's close friend" He says with stars in his eyes.

" Oh you mean Celty she is awesome if you like girls with severed heads" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

" I do not care she's still so beauiful and lovely" he said with stars in his eyes. There was no getting him back after that so he just sat there and talked about Celty and his love for her. So annoying, so I went back thinking about my monster and the things I could do to annoy him.

* * *

4th Hour

I feel so bored I have not seen Shizu-chan all day. I am a little early hopefully I can get dressed quickly, Shinra told me the Teacher makes us work out on the first day to evaluate us. I did not really care probably would be easy. So without further ado I walk into the gym. I have to admit they have a very nice Gym it is big and There was even all kinds of different equipment and weights. This was a professional workout Gym in itself. They had a whole seperate basketball gym. The the dressing room was a whole another room out side the gym but since I wanted to observe I went through the workout Gym. So I walked outside to get to the dressing rooms and saw a big huge running track. After I observed I finally went to the dressing room. As soon as I walk in Mr. Monster himself is there changing in only his boxers. I look up and down, ogling him. He does not notice me so I jump on him.

" Hey Shizu-chan Have you missed me?" I say childishly

"Flea!" He says before grabbing me and pushing me against the lockers forearm at my throat. Which gives me a more closer view of his body I could feel my temperture rises and my heart racing. I could even see his perfect v line and toned legs. All in all this was not so bad.

" Oooh, kinky" I explaining the situation.

"Do not give me that shit what are you doing here"

" I am here for athletic class, your protozoan brain can not even comprehend that. Let. me. go." I said calmly.

" Izaya! I am not letting you go until you tell me why you said that shit yesturday and maybe I would not pound my fist into your face everytime I see you" He says angrily. Ahhhh I got the protozoan mad.

" You see, I do not need you to let me go I was just giving you an option" I took out my switch blade and cut his beautiful chest. He loosened his grip so I slipped out of his grasp.

"Izzzaaaayyyaaa!" He growls.

" I am so happy that you remembered my name. Next time you might want to actually want have a firm grip on my hands" Without giving Shizuo anymore of my attention I go in a stall to change. I hurriedly take off my shirt and when I am just getting my pants off he burst in.

" It is not over yet Iza..." He looks me up and down then blushes and leaves without finishing the conversation. Well maybe this will not be as dificult. Shizu-chan is so cute. I will definitly make him mine. He will be my first then when I am finished I will toss him away. I can not wait for this to happen.

* * *

"God, did I just see that? His skin was pale with pink nipl... wait what am I thinking! That bastard is no good. He probably likes fucking with peoples lives. Which means he should be punched to where he can not even speak. Then again I know I would not be able to do that. The times that we have faught I never used my full strength. I get a glimpse of his eyes and hesitate. This strange attraction is making my head hurt and my heart beat eractically. So I put on my clothes and leave out the dressing room in a hurry.

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_The rest of the day Shizuo and Izaya had two classes together and it did not end pretty. Each time they got in a fight. This continued on for a while. Someone was not happy at all about this happening especially not the first week of school._

**AN: Since I can not write what goes on by days because I'm trying to hurry to a certain point. I'm going to time skip by weeks after this chapter until I get to the desired part. Shizuo is just so cute! I just had to do an innocent but horny Shizuo. **


	3. The Beginning

**AN: I am posting my third and hopefully I will be posting my fourth soon.**

Principal Seishirou-san POV

" Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san I hope you understand that you both are under risk Shizuo I warned you and Orihara-san I have not given you one.

" Orihara you are a scholarship student you have certain expectations that you must hold. You will lose people's respect for you if you do not follow the rules. You get in by grades but you stay in because of that and behavior. Also I must inform you of the Shugo Tenshi job. That is for scholarship students and other "special" students. The school will have a meeting about this for all the new students. Most of the older kids have one that they have chosen. You all will have your chance to choose or be chosen after that meeting and one more thing before you go what exactly did you cut Shizuo with? We could not find anything on your body and not a thing in your room." He just shrugs non chalantly. "Never mind then you may leave now." He leaves out the room calmly. So I turn to Shizuo.

"What did I tell you Shizuo you were not to get in fight and cause destruction. Do you know how many desks we have to replace and in only a week. Look this is your last and final warning. If you do not have a Shugo Tenshi in a month from now. You will be suspended and recommended for expulsion I swear your father will not be able to get you out of that. This is an A class school we need order to keep it that way. If you mess that up their will be conseqences. If it wasn't for your father and his money you would not even be in this school. So you better get a Shugo Tenshi end of discussion! Leave!" I could tell he was angry about what was just said but I need to enforce these rules.'Sigh' We definitly got a tough year on us.

* * *

Cetly POV

Poor Shizuo having to deal with this. I just wish he could be more calm. I heard that the principal is strict and that when she is upset she uses your first name. She hates having to tell someone two times. I even heard from Shizuo he had already got a warning from her. If he is expelled I might cry I really love Shizuo he is like family. So without waiting anymore I called his dorm room number from my phone in the girls dorm.

"Hello" Shizuo says quietly, probably just did his martial arts meditation.

"Shizuo! Are you doing okay? What did she say?" I asked nerviously.

" Celty it is not good she said I would have to get a Shugo Tenshi within a month or I would be suspended and probably expelled" He sighed.

"Seriously, who could you pick" I doubt anyone would become his Shugo Tenshi. No offense but Shizuo was not a people person. Even though he could be so sweet sometimes.

" Well, pretty much everyone is scared of me even when I walk through the halls people scatter. I am the scary loner everyones afraid of."

" Theres got to be someone who is not afraid of you" I say doubtedly

" Ahhh... there is you, Shinra, and that FLEA!" He growls.

I thought about what he said and I could not do it because I was considered family paid. Shinra He was considered family paid too. Family paid pretty much means all us rich kids. So that leaves Izaya. Then an idea struck me.

" Shizuo this might sound crazy but what if you made Izaya your Shugo Tenshi and that way you could control him better. If he were to do something or lead you astray he will be kicked out of the school."

" You know what I think that would probably teach the Flea a lesson" I see him doing that sadistic smirk he does when he is riled up. Izaya will not even know what is coming for him.

* * *

Shinra POV

"Izaya you are lucky that you was able to pass by on the principle. Hopefully you will not get into anymore trouble. " I said over the phone.

" I am not worried about that I am wondering how I can control Shizuo"

"hmm... a way to control him... oh what about becoming his Shugo Tenshi and manipulating him like that. You would definitly annoy him like that. Hey what is your deal with him anyway?"

" I just think he is an annoying monster" He claimed

" Are you sure?" I asked

"Of Course Shinra-kun" He says smiling cockily. I know he is hiding something. I can not believe he is so focused on Shizuo. Me and Izaya have not saw eachother since elementry although we kept contact over the internet. Not once have I ever heard of him taking interest in a person like that. I wonder...

* * *

Shizuo POV

Shit, every thing is a bunch of bullshit that damn flea. Having him as my Shugo Tenshi I might just lose my mind. Then again maybe it will end up as Celty said maybe I will be in control. He would do something wrong and he would be expelled ending my problems. Knowing that controlling bastard he will find some way around it. Am I willing to take that chance. Shit this is so confusing. I probably have no choice though. What if he refuse although I doubt he will miss this chance to rule over me. I could feel my anticipation still inside me.

'Fuck it' I will crush that Flea and make where he can not step in Raiken ever again.

Is that really what I want though, I am still confused about my emotions towards Izaya. I feel hatred but also something else that is very strong. I remember the time I saw him naked except for boxers. I knew I felt kinda.. well really aroused. It was like my body responded on its own. ' Tgh! I blame it on puberty. No way is this gonna be like one of Celty's yaoi manga she reads' I think blushing. I mean I could not love a flea like him could I? I need to get some sleep I will think about this later.

* * *

Izaya POV

What should I do? Play with Shizu-chan little protozoan brain like a game? I want to experience him to get him out of my head. It is getting pretty annoying like I can not control my own brain. Even though I crave him so much to insanity. I even dream about his body. If I become his Shugo Tenshi maybe I can do more than just dream. This is why I have to sleep with him and get rid of these thoughts. He even hates me so he might not even want me as a Shugo Tenshi. I will just eliminate all his other choices which I doubt there will be any knowing how infamous he is. I want to be closer to Shizu-chan I could care less how it happens. Just a little bit longer and he would be mine.

**AN: One more big time skip well not really it will not be that bad just a week like before. That is when I will explain the Shugo Tenshi duty thoroughly. Now without farther ado we will have an interview with the Principal of Raiken Academy.**

**"So what is it like being the Principal of Raiken Academy"**

**"_These kids are really pissing me off but I do have pride in my students I believe they can all make great Achievements if they tried. Even though they need lots of discipline and of course I give the best discipline_."**

**" So how old are you" **

**" _I am currently 30 and I have been prinicipal for 7 years_"**

**" I did not ask how long you have been teaching"**

**" _Well damnit I get pissed when people think I do not know shit because of my young age_." **

**" Ummm, well did you used to be a delinquent when you were in high school"**

_**"..."**_

**" Soooo how did you become principal at 23 years old"**

_**"..."**_

**"Well I guess that is the end of that folks see you next time"**


End file.
